Let's Play Guess Who!
"Let's Play Guess Who!" is the 50th episode of the first season of Kaeloo, and of the series overall. Synopsis The buddies play a game of Guess Who and imitate various people. Plot Stumpy gives random clues to Kaeloo and Quack Quack about a person, clearly himself, and asks who the person is. Despite how obvious the answer is, they struggle to find out. Mr. Cat, sitting in a chair nearby, says that Stumpy is imitating himself. Kaeloo congratulates him on finding out, and she drags his chair closer and asks him to play. He is initially reluctant to join in, but he winds up playing anyway. Kaeloo tells Mr. Cat that he can imitate anyone who lives in Smileyland. He asks if she is included, and she says yes. She says that he can imitate anyone in Smileyland since everyone there has a great sense of humor, to which he responds by hitting Quack Quack on the head with a wooden mallet and laughing. Mr. Cat does his impression: the person he's imitating is green, has a double personality and transforms into a giant toad when angered. Stumpy finds it hard, but Quack Quack immediately guesses that it's Kaeloo. Kaeloo angrily transforms, ironically stating the she does not have a double personality. Mr. Cat says that she also doesn't have a sense of humor, and she decides to show him that she can be "funny" by beating him up. Stumpy still can't figure out who Mr. Cat was impersonating. Next up is Quack Quack. Offscreen, he does something to his face (which is disgusting enough to make even Mr. Cat nauseous), and as a result he winds up looking exactly like Mr. Cat. Kaeloo immediately guesses that he's imitating Mr. Cat, so he does something else to his face and this makes the shape of his head look exactly like the shape of Stumpy's head. Kaeloo and Stumpy laugh, but Stumpy stops laughing as soon as Kaeloo guesses that it's Stumpy. He refuses to believe that his head is shaped like that until Quack Quack shows him a mirror, which forces him to admit that his head does look like that. Quack Quack brings his head back to normal, and Stumpy asks Quack Quack to teach him how to do it, but he refuses. Stumpy angrily decides that he and Quack Quack are no longer friends. Kaeloo's turn commences, and she gives clues about someone who is there everywhere and makes people happy. Nobody can guess who it is, so she reveals that she was impersonating happiness. Stumpy says that happiness is not one of Smileyland's inhabitants, but Kaeloo tells him she can see it everywhere: in flowers, in trees, and in the eyes of her friends. Stumpy looks into Quack Quack's eyes and says he sees nothing, only to conclude that it is because Quack Quack is no longer his friend. Kaeloo asks the others if they can't "smell" the happiness, and Stumpy takes this literally and starts sniffing the air around him, trying to find out where "happiness" is. Mr. Cat says that happiness doesn't even exist, to Kaeloo's shock and horror. He then proves his point by cutting Quack Quack in half, which makes Kaeloo angry. He then asks if anyone is happy or not. Unfortunately, Kaeloo has been angered to the point of transformation. She chases after Mr. Cat, and they accidentally knock Stumpy into the air, causing him to crash into a tree. He notices stars circling around his head, and he thinks he has found happiness. Almost immediately, a sheep that was also kicked into the air by Bad Kaeloo lands on him as well, causing him to think that happiness is painful. Later, Kaeloo admits to the others that it is difficult to play with only the inhabitants of Smileyland, so she decides to let them use other people in the game as well. Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack play various characters, which Mr. Cat easily guesses. Quack Quack suggests movie actors, and Kaeloo likes the idea. Mr. Cat and Stumpy say they would prefer movie actresses instead of actors. As usual, Stumpy is chosen to play the actress. He runs around screaming at the top of his lungs, which confuses everyone. He then reveals that he was impersonating a girl from a horror movie. He decides to do another impression, only to do the exact same thing and claim to be impersonating a girl from another horror movie. The other buddies tell him to do an impression of an actress everyone knows, but Mr. Cat suddenly gets an idea. He asks Kaeloo if they are allowed to do impressions of historical figures, and she agrees to let him. This turns out to be a very bad idea, as he sets Quack Quack on fire, pretending that he is Joan of Arc. He pulls out an ax and decides to do an impression of Marie Antoinette, but Kaeloo angrily transforms and beats him up before he can. Stumpy rushes in with a fire extinguisher to save Quack Quack, but he says he will only put out the fire if Quack Quack teaches him how to do the trick he did earlier. Later, Mr. Cat is sitting in a chair reading the news when Stumpy and Quack Quack both show him their ability to make their faces look just like his. They then make fun of each other for looking ugly, causing Mr. Cat to get angry and hit them both with a giant mallet. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Character * Sheep Mentioned Characters * Sherlock Holmes * Mr. Coolskin * Incredible Duck * Dr. House * Minda Rodriguez * Mercedes McCormick * Joan of Arc * Marie Antoinette Trivia * The scene where Stumpy rushes in to save Quack Quack, who is on fire, while Bad Kaeloo beats up Mr. Cat is similar to the scene in the Pilot where the same thing happens. * There are references to several media characters and famous people in this episode: ** Sherlock Holmes ** Dr. House ** Joan of Arc ** Marie Antoinette Gallery Guess1.jpg Guess2.jpg Guess3.jpg Stumpyshead.png tumblr_md38pov1PP1qbkb80o1_500.gif Stumpy Picking His Nose.png Mr. Cat Looking Green and Muscular.png Kaeloo About To Transform.png Bad kaeloo enjoys hurting mr cat by prentis 65-dc2j6hj.png Mr. Cat About To Throw Up.png Kaeloo A Hugger.png Stumpy Gaze At The Stars.png Kaeloo As British Detective.png Stumpy as Mr. Coolskin.png Super Quack Quack.png Stumpy and Quack Quack as Mr. Cat.png Let's Play Guess Who!.png Kaeloo Picking Mr. Cat.png E8B5163A-290C-4377-A00D-5748F2F52F69.jpeg 56A7B55A-66A8-4024-85B7-D32E8DF40351.jpeg 6126B7AE-255B-4944-9246-2A47594E4986.jpeg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes